


No Rewind Button

by ReadingBlueWolf



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBlueWolf/pseuds/ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: He barely remembers when it started—he just knows why he continues.





	

He knows most people consider him a drunk; that's not a big surprise. But none of them truly understand why. In fact, he barely remembers when it started—he just knows why he continues.

It's a common mind-set of his to place blame on others even when it's not their fault. In this case, however, it's fully justified.

That damn Jotun was angry at his worthless adopted father and wanted revenge on his brother who would one day be king. In that mad conquest, the Jotun destroyed half of New York, ruined friendships—not to mention countless lives—all because he thought human kind was made to be ruled. Or at least that's what he still claims.

In reality, that Jotun allowed himself to be vulnerable and used just because he isn't happy with the color of his skin. Why should everyone else have to suffer for it though?

He takes another sip of scotch, and looks over the city—lights just starting to shine in the dark night—and contemplates the fact that everyone needs to move on and rebuild like the city is. That's one thing he has in common with the Jotun though.

He can't change the course of fate, and there is no rewind button for past mistakes.


End file.
